


Zephyr

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: #MalecWeek [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is self-sacrificing, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - War, Archery, BAMF!Alec, BAMF!Isabelle, Day 4 - Greek Mythology, First Meetings, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Guess which Greek Story this is based from!, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Magic, Malec, Malec Week, Maleck Week 2017, Robert is douche, Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, So is Maryse, Stockholm Syndrome, War, War Era, from strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: The winds of Zephyr would not have mercy on him today. A traitor’s deceit caused their towers to fall into ashes. Alicante became their last stronghold. Blood had been spilled and, in order to regain balance, now one of their own must be sacrificed.This was where Alec knew that his faith would be sealed.





	Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a late entry for Malec Week. Day 5 - Greek Mythology  
> >> It's not a direct insertion of characters, nor did I use Greek gods. I've adapted a story from Greek Mythology. It's one of my favorites! I've based another work of fiction from it before. 
> 
> **Not Beta Read.** Open for Volunteers.

On the hill and in the dark, Alec remained kneeling while he waited. His favorite recurve bow, made of only the finest rowan, lay a good yard away from him, and his handcrafted arrows beside it in a pile. The thickness of his coarse woolen robes did nothing to deter the cold winds. Zephyr would not have mercy on him this day.

One of their own had betrayed them for the power which demons promised. The traitor’s deceit caused their towers to fall into ashes. Alicante became their last stronghold. Even then, demonic attacked rained upon them. Blood had been spilt and, in order to regain balance, now one of their own must be sacrificed.

Alexander Lightwood was the eldest son of the Clave’s High Inquisitor, the highest political position on their society. He was born and bred to his father’s successor. As he grew older, his morale compass went beyond the pages of his texts. It made perfect sense that he volunteer as sacrifice. There would be no greater loss to his father than to lose a first born son.

This was where his faith would be sealed.

He tried and failed to cast his eyes upon his executioner because a darkness over came him.

***

When he came to, Alec found himself cocooned in clouds made of silk and cotton. The coverings reached just below his chin, and yet felt cool as wind against his skin. Thousands of tiny gems twinkled on the canopy above him—in all the marvelous colors that he could imagine. For a moment, his breath left him. He could not understand what all this entailed.

Wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

“I couldn’t,” a voice answered from the shadows.

Sitting up, Alec instinctively went for the blade he kept hidden under his pillow. But, alas, this wasn’t his bedroom in Idris and he did not have a pillow. He must have looked like a complete cool.

“Who are you?” He demanded, unwilling to let any weakness show. His eyes narrowed into a squint but the darkness beyond the bed revealed not even the wind blowing. There was no wind. “Have you not come here to kill me?”

“Not here, no. On the hill, perhaps, but as I’ve said before—I couldn’t kill you.”

“Then you’re a coward,” he accused, seething. “How now shall the war end if _you_ could not do as was promised. My life for one of your people. If I am alive, the deaths in Idris continue on.”

“No, no, not necessarily, Alexander. Your part is already done.”

Alec did not understand any of it. “What’s this?” He hefted the feather-light comforter away. Underneath, he was dressed like a new born. His cheeks burned on embarrassment. “What are you planning to do to me? I am a prisoner? I would much rather die! Yet, you deny me of an honorable death.”

“How selfish of you,” the voice tutted, “Now, why would I want to do that?”

“Because the accord are being drawn up as we speak—should be drawn up by now. You said so yourself; my life for yours. So why are you keeping me here? I would much rather die than be in service of a demon.”

A warm chuckle floated through the air. “Oh, dear Alexander, worry not. You shan’t even need to ever lift your nimble fingers in our home. You can have anything you in the world you can possibly need. If you need me, you only need to call, Alexander.”

Then, suddenly, only a _snap_ told Alec that he was suddenly very much alone. The darkness seemingly left with his captor. He could see the room better. It was a large expansive bedroom, ornately decorated in thing he’s only seen in his parents’ portraits. Rich vibrant fabrics draped across windows and table tops.

“At least give me some clothes!”

Nobody answered him.

Alec brought the comforter with him when he stepped off the bed.

Everything looked fit for a king—a god even—from the meticulously carved walls, the woven patterns on the fabric, to the view framed by the large open windows. It was like paradise, and yet he had never been so homesick of the glass towers of Idris.

***

Days passed. He counted them by the rise and fall of the sun and moon outside his window. The first forty, he’s spent discovering more and more of his prison. That was no small feat. He must have walked the entire perimeter of Angel’s Square three time over, hefting his blankets all the way. More and more rooms seemingly manifested whenever he thought that he had finished.

On the forty-first day, he had found his favorite day. It was an archery range made for him. His bow awaited him when he first arrived. Alec had wrapped his silk sheets around his body and secured it with a piece of robe.

Feeling the curved wood in his palms made his situation infinitely lighter. He lost hours at a time just for practice, and more challenges appeared for him each day—a farther target, swinging bags, and a ring of fire that one time. A part of him wanted to give thanks yet he was unready to face his captor again. Instead, he left fifty or so arrows forming the words “thank you” along the hay wall.

A large open-air bath came to exist after he accidentally pushed past his limits. Alec was more than grateful to learn that the waters were warm. He soaked in the fresh spring water until sleep over came him. Darkness over came him.

 _Alexander, you fool_ , it was whispered quietly like a breath of fresh air.

“Have you come for me now?” Alec mumbled as he swayed.

“No, Alexander,” the voice answered. “I am taking you back to bed. You should rest, my love.”

Alec could only nod. He thought that maybe he saw a bit of amber in the darkness. His arms, his leg, his whole body felt heavy yet only as solid as jelly. He tried to open his eyes but even that he was too weak for. All his muscles ached from the strain if spending a whole day in training, more than half of it in the range. But, deep down, he knew the ache was different.

He woke up, the same as the first time, completely and utterly alone.

***

Alec longed to know what happened to Idris and his family. He would have asked if inly he knew how. Only the décor served as windows to his captor’s person. By now, he was most certain that a demon owned the house and everything in it. The same trace if magic could be felt in every nook and cranny of the building from the walls to the small stones decorating his canopy.

A memory of that night haunted him.

“You, you said something,” Alec shakily whispered into the empty room. “You said that if I call, you’ll answer. So-so… answer me now.”

The winds shifted. Magic entered with the drift.

_Yes, Alexander?_

Alex nearly jumped off the bed. He looked about the room but saw nothing. He felt as naked as he did that first night even with a self-made robe covering him under the comforter. He pulled the light cotton tighter against his frame.  “Wha-where are you?”

 _I am here. You called me_.

“Why-why can’t I see you?” He asked, frowning. “Don’t you want to be seen? Are you ugly?”

The voice laughed. “Oh, Alexander, may be it is not that _I_  don’t want to be seen but rather _you_ don’t want to see me? Can you tell me in your heart that you’ve accepted me?”

Alec could give no honest answer for that. “Then, let’s us start with what shall I call you then? It’s hardly unfair that you call me by name and yet deny me yours.”

_I am Magnus._

“Magnus,” Alec tested the name on his lips. He tried to recall his studies, searching if the name had ever been taught to him but he drew a blank. “Who are you? I’ve learned all the demons names. How come I’ve never heard of you?”

Another chuckle, but it sounded sad.

_I never claimed to be demon._

Alec blinked in confusion. “Then—then why? Why am I here?” Fear bubbled up inside him. “The war! No! Tell me—tell me is it over? Am I being here helped stopped the spill if Nephilim blood? Tell me, Magnus, please.”

 _Oh, dearest Alexander, your presence in our home does more than save your Nephilim brethren. It saves my people_. _Outside, there is peace now along the realms._

All the tension left Alec. “Oh, thank the merciful angel.”

_What a quaint saying._

Then, a chuckle.

_Do you wish me leave now?_

At the thought, the curling guilt blossomed in Alec’s gut. “No. No, please, stay… until I could finally see you? Perhaps it would help if I get to know you. Could you tell me more about yourself?”

 _Very well_.

The voice grew warm with something Alec could not describe. But, he found it comforting.

_What would you like to know?_

“Everything”

***

Another moon passed. Each day was filled with joy and laughter. Even without seeing him, Alex found Magnus’ company more enjoyable than anything. They ate meals together, took long walks in the garden maze, and watched the stars at night. They exchanged stories, with Alec getting more and more excited as he told Magnus of his childhood in Idris 

In exchange, Magnus told him about the many places outside of Idris and the mundane world but never of his own. Alec had always dreamed of going to the human world, and Magnus promised to take him. However, it was only the days which were spent together. Alec grew lonely in the nights.

“Where do you go?” He asked Magnus over dinner. Tonight, it was warm baked pies from a place called England. “When I sleep, where do you go? I’ve walked this castle. There’s only one bedroom. Don’t you sleep?”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, silly Alexander, of course I do! I am half-mundane after all. I sleep wherever sleep takes me. It’s more convenient that way.”

They were having their meal in the gardens. Tonight, the full moon was out and it’s pale light illuminated the fountain water like a large mirror. Alec, still, could only see himself. These past weeks, he thought that maybe he caught glimpses of the warlock—that’s what Magnus was—but it was gone when he blinked.

“Then why don’t you…” he trailed off, feeling as silly as Magnus said, “Why don’t you come to bed with me? To sleep, that is. It’s too big for me. Probably too big for both of us. That bed really is monster.”

“It’s alright. I assure you that I am quite used to sleeping in weird places, as you say. There’s no need to bother on my account.”

Alec bit his lip. “It would-it would make me feel less lonely at night if you did.”

“Ahhh,” the amusement in his tone caused Alec to redden, “very well. As you wish, Alexander. I shall stay with you tonight. Are you very sure that’s what you want?”

Alec thought for a long time about the bitter cold nights he spent alone  Eventually, he nodded.  “Yes, I’m sure. Shall we head to bed now?” He suddenly felt the gravity of his nakedness. In the says that have passed, he’d grown accustomed to being bare but the thought of sharing a bed made his nephilim sensibilities rise to the surface.

“Alexander, I assure you that I won’t take offense should you choose to change your mind.”

“N—no!“ Alec shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I just…  I just…” he trailed off, looking away. “I have not shared a my bed with anyone since I watched my little brother when he was still a babe. I—I want to, Magnus, you’re… you _are_ my husband are you not?“

“But, of course, my love. You and I are married in front of both your angel and my father. I believe that is the mortal equivalent to our bond. It also goes much deeper than a few enchanted words and golden wedding bands.”

“Then why…” Alec bit lips. “Why can’t I see you? But I can hear you and talk to you? Sometimes I feel you. I know when you’re around.”

Just as he said it, Alec felt warm air wrap around him like the lightest embrace. His heart settled at once.

“Because you see me with your soul, Alexander, and not your eyes. Come,” Magnus cooed, as if he was whisperings to Alec’s ear, “let’s return to our chambers. I can feel your weariness.”

The sensation of swimming crept up from his toes. Alec felt like an invisible wave of water carried him. In a blink, from one second to the next, he found himself in the bedroom. It felt more comforting than strange. He’d grown used to Magnus’ easy affection—the way Magnus conveyed emotions through small deeds, with keen attention to detailed.

It dawned on Alec that this would be the first night that they spent together. A small traitorous part of him wished for a smaller bed. He longed to feel the warmth if Magnus’ touch under the sheets. His heart raced within his chest.

Oh, dear angel, how was he to fall asleep?

 “Alexander.” Warm invisible arms wrapped around him tenderly. “It’s time to sleep, my love.”

Alec, if course, was powerless against the velvety honey voice. It took less than minute for him to enter the land of slumber. The weight of a hand on his shoulder led him to it.

***

_“Alec, this isn’t right!” Isabelle’s eyes and lips were both swollen and red. “This isn’t right! This isn’t fair! It shouldn’t be you. It should be the son of the traitor not yours—not ours. How—how can father even agree to this?”_

_Max clung to his older brother’s legs, face blurred by watery tears._

_“I’ve agreed to nothing,” Robert announced. He entered their library with his robes billowing behind him. His wife was right behind him._

_Isabelle shook her head in disbelief. “Then why is Alec going? Why should he die instead of Morgensten’s vile spawn?”_

_“The choice was not our to make, Isabelle. The Nephilim broke the accords. We are in no place to make demands,” Maryse explained. Though, despite her calm countenance, the space between her husband and her was prominent. “Their ranks have chosen who would hurt out garrison the most—who would hurt us the most.”_

_Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. Feelings were not a common topic in their household. They were raised to be the Clave’s perfect servants, bred to one day take over Robert as High Inquisitor or head an Enclave’s Institute. Rationally, he knew but never expected his parents to say it. Lightwoods never spoke of love. It was expected._

_“Then why Alec! It could have been me!” Isabelle yelled in frustration. She dropped down, her long red skirt pooling around her like wilted rose, shaking with tears. “No, no, no, it can’t be Alec. It can’t. It’s not—it’s not right.”_

_“Izzy,” Alec fell to his knees beside her. “Shh, Izzy, I—I’m…” but he didn’t have the words to say. In two days time, the war would end and he would never see his only sister again nor Max. His two siblings, whom he helped raise as babes, would be lost to him forever._

_Isabelle sniffed. “Isn’t there a way?”_

_“Don’t go, Alec.” Max whispered as well. His small frail arms wrapped around Alec from behind. “We’ll all be sad.”_

_“Oh, Max,” Alec said, bringing a hand to reach for the younger boy. He could already feel his shirt getting wet on both sides, damp with his sibling’s tears. “Izzy.” Isabelle clung to his waistcoat, the dark blue fabric was wrinkled beyond repair._

_They stayed huddled together for what felt like an eternity._

_“Alec.” Their mother’s voice broke through the small bubble that the trio had created. “It’s time to go.”_

_Alec moved stiffly, despite his sibling’s protests._

_Robert waited for him at the door. For all that was, he had the expression of a man who had just lost everything. Alec didn’t know until then just how much he could read his father’s expressions._

_It was too late now._

_“Alec…”_

_Alec raised a hand to stop him. “It’s my choice to do this, High Inquisitor. If my life can save theirs,” he turned around to look upon Isabelle and Max  one last time, “I would willingly give it. Have Valentine Morgensten and his son tried by our laws and punished for his crimes. You cannot let the derangement of a single man ruin everything for the Nephilim.”_

_Robert nodded. “You make me proud, Alexander.”_

***

Alec felt strong arms wrapped around him when he woke. A gentle voice kept murmuring sweet things in his ear. It was full of warmth and affection. Dried tear-tracks marked his face. Morning dew sealed his lids. He didn’t want to move. The bed felt far too comfortable today—like the clouds have come to lull him with their soft embrace.

“Feeling better?”

Alec blinked. By now, he should have been assaulted by crisp rays of sunshine to the face. He has been woken up everyday like that since he first arrived. Today, however, something blocked its path. A shadow cast over him. That shadow was cast by a handsome looking man.

When he looked up, he saw the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen—the color of dark green emeralds sprinkled with shiny gold with black slit irises like those of a royal feline. Those eyes took his breath away.

“Magnus? Wha—a?” Only then did Alec notice that the sturdy bed beneath him wasn’t a bed at all! His face reddened. “Oh, Angels! I—I, uhm—I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—uhh, uhm…” He tried to push away but Magnus’ arms were solid around him.

“Hush, love,” Magnus said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “I assure you, Alexander, sleeping with you in my arms is no bother at all. I can only say that I have not slept as peacefully as I had in a millennia. Thank you for sharing that with me. But, I dare say, I only wish your dreams were not plagued by nightmares.”

The full force of his dream came back to Alec.

“I—I,” the Nephilim stuttered, “I miss my sister and my brother. I have never been this long away without them.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a limited time. He swallowed slowly before speaking again. When he did, it was as if a fur ball was stuck in his throat. “Do you wish to see them?”

“I…” Alec couldn’t believe his ears. “I can do that? Magnus, is that allowed? You’ll let me?”

Magnus’ eyes softened. “Oh, my dear, I’d do anything except let you go back to Idris.” Alec deflated but Magnus caught him by the chin, bringing his face up. “If you wish, they can call me here to visit—as many times and as often as you wish. I merely ask that you never bring them to our room.”

“Yes, yes,” Alec agreed quickly. “Never here, I promise. Please, when can you let me see them?“

“I will send a messenger today. Perhaps, they can arrive within a fortnight,” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec couldn’t help but plant a kiss on those dark pouty lips. It was nothing more than a peck but his cheeks were aflame at the end of it. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus cheekily licked his lips. “Yes, well, I like _that_ thank you better than it spelled with arrows. That was an impressive show of skill by the way. Now…” he stretched his arms high over his head, revealing more of his nakedness, “shall we have breakfast?”

Alec had to turn away when Magnus slipped out of bed. Thank the Angel that the Magnus faced the door. Heavens know that his face was red as a ripe cherry tomato. The skin on his hips, thighs, and one arm still felt the echo of thwir contact. He realized, much to his embarrassment, that the lower half of his anatomy was also interested. He was a healthy young man but this was he first time he felt the crackle of desire like this.

***

The rest of the day proved to be an ingenious game of hide and seek. Neither Alec nor Magnus were necessarily hiding but their private parts were—mostly on Alec’s part. He secretly thanked the angel every time a random household item hid Magnus’ family jewels from his lune of sight. He’s been tripping and falling all over himself the entire day.

“So,” Magnus said settling across him on the island counter, “You can see me now, can’t you?”

“I what?”

Magnus pointer directly between Alec’s eyes, and Alec got cross-eyed trying to follow it. He raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow at the Nephilim. “My point exactly. I can’t think of any other reason why you would be clumsier than a baby deer if not for that. You silly Nephilim, and your silly Nephilim sensibilities. Doesn’t your bible say that the first mortals were born bare? They call them different names in your human languages.”

“You mistake us for mundanes,” Alec sniped.

Magnus flashed a smile. “Nephilim were born _of_ mundanes who’ve drunk Raizel’s blood which is why you are halflings, my dear. So, half your origin then if you must insist.”

“They’re called Adam and Eve,” Alec conceded, “I’ve read it from the books.”

“Ah-ah! So you do know!” Magnus chuckled, and it was so different and new and wonderful to see the crinkle on the side of his eyes which made the sound even richer. “Then, you must agree that your _sensibilities_ are only caused by tasting the forbidden fruit. We, shall we say, Downworlders have no such qualms. We are born ad we are born—each as unique as they come.”

Alec’s distracted brain took a while to process that. He’d been too busy staring at the strawberry stained lips. “Are you…” his brows drew close together, “… are you trying to explain why we’re, uhm, naked?”

Magnus stoppwd mid-babble, mouth opening thwb closing. “I suppose I am.”

“Why?“

“Because you seem…  _uncomfortable_.” Magnus sighed, running a hand through his straight black hair. “I… I’ve _avoided_ making you uncomfortable which is why I had been, uhm…. Hiding, for the lack of a better term. It’s a spell that…” He paused, just long enough to see Alec covering his mouth with  hand. “Are you laughing at me?”

Alec bit his lip, “… no”

“What’s funny?”

Alec, feeling a new-found boldness at Magnus’ _humanity_ , plucked the last if of strawberry from Magnus’ plate then popped it into his mouth. He licked his lips to finish off the display. “I live in an enchanted house that changes nearly every day, and been talking to someone unseen for the most of it. Us being naked seems to be the least crazy of it all. I—to be honest, I am just happy that I finally get to see you. You’re real.”

Magnus gaped like his mouth had fallen to the floor.

For a moment, Alec thought that he broke him. “Magnus?”

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” said Magnus, reaching out to gently run his thumb on the corner of Alec’s lips. It came away shiny with strawberry juice. His tongue flicked out to clean it.

Too many indecent thoughts rushed to Alec, and he stammered an excuse about going to his range. The Angel knows he had way too much energy that needed to be burned off.

Magnus did not join him in their bed that night—nor the next, and the next. Alec fanned a hand over the cool crisp sheet and felt lonelier than when he first arrived.

***

Alec woke in the third morning to see a fresh set of clothes hanging on the wall. It was a long dark-blue tunic made from a single cloth with intricate golden embroidery at the hems. The back was made of lace with the Lightwood family crest painstakingly embroidered. Oh, how he wished that Magnus was here to be give a proper thanks.

No sooner had he slipped it on that a loud familiar voice called out to him.

“Alec! Alec!”

Alec ran to the window and saw his siblings in the courtyard.

“Izzy! Max!” He shouted at them.

The pair looked up. “Alec!”

Alec couldn’t wait. He was overcome with happiness. Hefting the long tunic above his knees, he gracefully stepped off the window. He dived into the open air with the fabric billowing around him, only to roll at the last minute and land safely on his feet. Whatever grace was lost as Isabelle and Max tackled him to the ground.

“You’re alive!” Isabelle gasped in disbelief. “I almost didn’t believe him but you’re really alive. Oh, the angels, Alec! I thought—we thought!” Rare wad the day that Isabelle Lightwood lost her words  It seems that today was one of those days.

Max clung to Alec’s side. “You live _here_? Alec, your house is so cool! It’s like a castle in the sky and Magnus is your black knight! It’s awesome!”

“Magnus?” Alec pulled back in shock. “You guys know Magnus? Uhh, _my_ Magnus?“

Both his siblings wore the garments from Idris meant for traveling. Isabelle had a satchel across her lap and Max had his rucksack strapped across his chest. Clearly, they prepared to stay a few nights.

“Well, _duh_!” Max made a face before rolling his eyes  “What warlock is powerful enough to bring us here?”

“No one but me, of course,” Magnus piped up from behind them.

Alec turned around to see Magnus wearing _regalia_ —that’s the only word he had for the deep purple ensemble and pale cream pants which were tied at the bare ankles. He looked more like a prince than any Downworlder that Alec encountered, granted that was mostly in battle.

“Magnus!” Max leapt from Alec to the warlock. “Show me that beat trick again. The one with the _poof_!”

“It’s magic, young Nephilim,” Magnus chuckled, but waved his fingers and his eyes glowed. A small blue rose materialized on his palm. He promptly offered it to Alec with a low bow and a flourish. “For you, Alexander.”

Izzy giggled. “Alec, your husband has been wonderful. I am so happy that you’re safe and sound. It sounded too good to be true when he arrived to fetch us.”

“Magnus was in Idris?” Alec asked, blushing as he accepted the rose. Max made a gagging noise.

Izzy shook her head. “New York, Alec. I—it’s been a year since you left. Did you… did you not notice? Magnus mentioned something about time passing differently here.”

That shocked Alec. He never thought to ask.

“Forgive him, Isabelle, your brother is still adjusting. It feels less than a month here in Edom.” Magnus laid a hand in Alec’s shoulder. “Come, Alexander, your siblings and I are famished. I am sure that you are too. Perhaps the kitchen to replenish our bodies? Traveling via portal is taxing on anyone. You were lucky to have been asleep when we first came here.”

They all followed him through the threshold.

A feast awaited them inside. All of Alec’s favorite foods lay atop the long dining room table. He could hardly believe his eyes—pigeon, deer, salmon, absolutely _all_ that he missed from home.

“How did you…?”

Magnus leaned down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “I found that young Maxwell was more than willing to share his stories about you. I think I shall need to hear that story about a certain Herondale from you, shall I? You must know that I am not too fond of sharing your affections.”

“You!” Alec dragged Magnus by the warlock’s golden chain necklace and crashed their lips together. The loneliness and longing from the past three days bled away. Arms wound around Magnus’ neck. Tongue and teeth and lips slid against each other. They only pulled away because of the need for air. “Jace is nothing but a friend. He isn’t you, Magnus.”

Isabelle’s whistle pulled them apart. “Definitely should have volunteered as tribute but I don’t think Simon would like that… Nice catch, big brother, not my first choice but I very highly approve. He’s tall, dark, handsome, _and_ magical! You got the whole package wrapped up in pretty packaging.”

Alec tried to hide his face in Magnus’ shirt, making Magnus chuckle.

“Maxwell is miming kissy faces,” he noted lightly while brushing back Alec’s hair.

***

In the afternoon, Alec and Izzy spent some private time in the range while Magnus brought Max up to the library. The pair had not sparred long since the chaos erupted back in Idris. Two sets of training gear awaited them on a wall peg, and a new doorway led to a private changing room. Alec instinctively knew that it was because of Magnus. His heart may have made a merry little skip at the thought.

“Wow, Alec. ” Isabelle smirked when she strode out. Her was the white light gear from Idris. She eyed him from head to toe. “It’s an exact copy. I showed this to him from back home. I didn’t think he’d have it here.” She did a few stances before declaring, “It’s perfect!”

Alex lowered his head shyly. “Can we start?”

Isabelle straightened her back. The silver whip wrapped around her hand slithered to the ground. Her eye likened to a tigress on the prowl. “Anytime you’re ready, big brother.” She snapped the whip to her side.

Alec extended his hand, palm-side up, then signaled. “Bring it, Izzy.”

Isabelle lunged at him with running start, using her agile frame to jump at the last second to attack from behind but Alec was ready for her. He caught her whip with his bare hand then jerked her forward. Isabelle moved like a ragdoll.

Alec knew all of her moves because he taught her most of them. Gripping the leather, he wound it around his arm until she was forced to let it go. He threw it to the side, leaving them both weaponless.

“You’ll never learn unless try things other than your favorite whip, Izzy. What will you do if they take your whip away?”

“I’ll use my bare hands!” Isabelle shrieked, abandoning her poise for a more feral rub. The tips of her high stiletto heels dug into the ground. She let out a mighty roar before tackling him, hands in a ready position to strangle his neck.

Alec fought back  He tried to grip her waist with his legs to no avail. He lean frame made it near-impossible. “Mom wouldn’t approve,” he taunted.

“Why would I care if she isn’t here?” Isabelle bared her teeth.

Alec conceded with shrug. “Point taken.” He threw her off with a powerful heave.

Isabelle tumbled onto the ground. She pushed off using her arms, spitting to the side. “You’ve grown stronger,” she noted, eyes studying him with more scrutiny. “Old Alec wouldn’t have been able tl throw me off that easily. Have you been training with the warlock? I can feel his magic wrapped around you since we arrived.”

“I have not lost discipline in my training,” said Alec, watching her. “Everyday I nock a hundred arrows before working on my core and the arsenal lf weapon provided to me.”

“Is he training you for war? When your union has just brought peace back to Idris. What is the purpose, Alec? Why bring us here at all? Max and I—we thought you dead until Magnus came to find us. They’ve told us nothing since you left! And now, _this_! A palace in the sky with a warlock to do your bidding. What has happened? What do you know?”

Alec averted his gaze. “Nothing in the month I’ve been here except that I could not leave. I think…  I am bonded to him, Isabelle—that my soul is tied to his. That’s all.”

“Haven’t you asked him?” Isabelle questioned.

Alec shook his head. “I—he’s grown to be more than a dear friend, Izzy, it’s not that simple.”

Isabelle walked towards him. “It is, Alec,” she said, “Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that you love him. I know you, Alec. You would have gutted him the first chance you had if you didn’t feel anything for him. I nearly did. It’s what we were trained to do. But, I saw it in his eyes, the way he talked about his _dearest Alexander_ that it went beyond treaties to keep the realms safe.”

Alec took her hand in his. “Who are you and what made my sister so wise?”

“Someone had to step-up for Max while you’re away.” Isabelle smiled. “Now, can we go back to training, please? It’s been a long time for me since I last saw you shoot.”

Alec barked out a laugh. “I can fire three arrows at once now. It’s pretty cool.”

***

Supper was held in the garden. Alec and Isabelle were surprised to see Magnus and Max already settled on large colorful pillows with an assortment of pies, and meat, and cake spread out on a large dark green cloth. A pitcher of cold fruit punch sat beside Magnus.

“Alec! Izzy!” Max cried out when he saw them. “Magnus says its from the kitchen in the New York Institute! Isn’t it amazing? Not all. Like that cake. It’s from Washington. The pies are from a place called Edinburgh…? Is that an Institute too?”

“Woah, woah,” Alec laughed, “Hold on, Max. Your mouth is running a hundred miles a minute again.” He deliberately took the pillow beside Magnus and leaned towards the warlock. “Did you really _steal_ all of this?”

Magnus put on an innocent face. “I left gold in case you’re wondering. Think of is as express service without the need for long lines. Did yoy enjoy the afternoon with your sister? I hope the new additions to the range were adequate for your standards.”

“The shower was amazing but I still prefer the open-air bath.”

Magnus’ eyes twinkled. “Oh, that one is reserved just for us.”

“Eww…” Max crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. “You’re worse than Jace being moony-eyed over his new redhead.”

Magnus and Alec shared a look, then burst out in chuckles, confusing the poor boy.

Isabelle came to Max’s rescue. “Come on, Max  don’t mind the two lovebirds. It’s still their honeymoon.”

***

Night came.

Alec stepped into the room bathed in moonlight. It felt odd to be wearing clothes all day. Despite the softness of the clothes, he felt better standing in nude once more. It was like bathing in a cool spring after a day long journey through the forest.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice greeted from behind him.

Alec spun around shyly. “Hi, Magnus.”

Magnus stood in the middle of the room in a his naked glory—dark flesh and bright eyes.

Alec could not tear his gaze away. Isabelle was right. He had opportunities to kill the warlock if he wanted, but he didn’t. Instead, he has spent nearly everyday learning more about Magnus. He dare say that he even loved him.

“Bonded,” he said out loud. Magnus’ eye grew wide. “We’re bonded,” he said firmly. “That’s it, right? That’s why I am here alive. You—you are my soulmate. The mundane part of me and the mundane part of you. Because… you’re only half demon, aren’t you? That’s why…”

“Asmodeus is my father,” Magnus admitted. “He is once of hell’s seven princes. I am his only half-human spawn.”

“Which gives you the ability to bond.”

Magnus nodded. “Half of me has a soul and I found it when I arrived on top of the mountain to kill you. I made a bargain with my father. I rescinded my right to take his throne for your life. I am to live in exile from the Shadow World. This is a place in the Edom where neither angels nor demons can find us. I have hidden it from all of them.”

“Will you…” Alec stepped closer until their bodies aligned from knees to chest, bare skin touching, “Shall _we_ consummate it tonight?”

Magnus stepped back. “But your sister and you brother…?”

“Are both far away from this part of our little castle. And, have made me realize my feelings for you are nothing to be ashamed about.” Alec’s lips widened into a smile. “I know you love me. I’m no fool, Magnus. I heard you that night in the hot spring.”

Magnus pulled away. “But I _am_ a monster, Alexander.”

“Oh, hush, you,” Alec shook his head. “You are my husband. Come to bed, my love. I want you tonight. The bed has been far to big and I’ve been far too lonely while you were away. Promise me that you’ll never leave me like that again, Magnus.”

Magnus sealed their lips together as a response.

***

_One Year Later_

Quite a bit has changed around the castle. For one, it no longer was a castle with so many unnecessary rooms. Alec preferred their home to be small and cozy. They kept the library and the range apart from the bare essentials. Some days they would cook together in their modest stone and wood kitchen.

The open-air bath was another area which they kept around. It was one of Alec’s favorite places to soak-in after a day of training. He could watch the stars while hit water massaged his sore muscles.

Tonight, though, he received another type of massage.

Sprawled face-down, Alec clawed helplessly at the smooth rock while Magnus lapped at his rim like it was the last supper. Sweat mixed with the condensation of steam. His cock twitched where it hung between his legs. Ever so often, Magnus would cup it with his hand then leaving it again, more focused on bringing Alec to heaven with that talented tongue of his.

“Ma—Ma—Magnus!” Alec’s hips jerked every time Magnus pushed his tongue deeper. His hair stuck to his face. Tears fell down his cheeks. He pathetically drooled against the cold rock. “Magnus, you tongue, oh angel, yes, yes!”

Magnus upped the ant with two fingers joining the fun.

Alec’s legs gave away.

“I think this needs to be moved to bed,” said Magnus, snapping his fingers. They were on the bed the next moment. It wasn’t the first time he did that neat little trick. The first time, Alec had knocked his out with the use of his legs. This time, however, the Shadowhunter wasted no time borrowing into the soft white sheets.

“Raise your hips.”

“I can’t,” Alec confessed. He tried shakily but fell again. “My legs won’t work!”

Magnus had the audacity to chuckle into his ass. “Very well,” he said, chanting something that made the sheets lift themselves up in the air. The fabric simultaneously raised Alec’s hips and spread his legs farther apart. “This will have to do…  You okay, Alexander?”

“Heavens just fuck me, Magnus!” Alec all but yelled.

Magnus’s eyes flashed again. He hauled Alec down toward his cock. The Shadowhunter followed willingly until he was sitting in Magnus’ cock, back against Magnus’ chest, and his lips on Magnus’. They shared a low throaty moan. Neither could recognize where it came from anymore.

Alec reached for his own leaking cock, only for Magnus to cover his hand.

“You are absolutely brilliant, my love.”

Alec’s whole body shuddered. “Again,” he demanded, “say it again.”

“You are brilliant,” Magnus repeated, assaulting Alec from both sides.

Alec shook his head. “No,” he said, thrashing about, “the other one. The last part.”

“Alexander, my love.”

“Yes,” Alec moaned, tilting his head to nip at Magnus’ jawline. “I love you too. Heavens, Magnus, I love you so much. Yes, yes, _there_ , right there! I’m going to—I’m gonna!”

They both came together just like that—pressed together from thighs to shoulders, connected in the most intimate way, with bodies glistening from water and sweat which soaked their white cotton sheets. Alec’s toes curled into the fabric as his twitched from the aftershocks of his release while Magnus spurt his seed inside him.

Outside, Zephyr blew the gentlest wind to cool their heated bodies and lull them to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone guess the myth yet? 
> 
> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
